The present disclosure relates to chairs, and particularly to chairs including seat backs and bottoms mounted on a tubular frame. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to brackets for mounting seat bottoms on chair frames.
According to the present disclosure, a chair includes a frame, a seat bottom associated with the frame, and flexible seat mounts configured to retain the seat bottom in place on the frame while allowing some limited movement of the seat bottom relative to the frame without damaging the seat bottom retaining function of the flexible seat mounts. During use, static and dynamic loads are applied to the seat bottom and the flexible seat mounts are configured to allow some movement of the seat bottom relative to the frame and yet maintain the seat bottom in a position coupled securely to the frame.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.